


human - jay - "wrath"

by americanaspacecadet



Series: Misfits One Off Fics [1]
Category: The Misfits (Podcast)
Genre: Gen, I CRIED NOT GONNA LIE, Whump, Yeah that's right, also.... have fun being Sad, cold cold things, everyone else is just kinda... mentioned?, ice ice baby, jay and toby are the main two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 18:30:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18878830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanaspacecadet/pseuds/americanaspacecadet
Summary: written to the song "human" by the cinematicsprompt: "write a story ending with the word 'wrath'."--also this takes the cake for 'the shortest thing i've ever written' ... so, yeah.





	human - jay - "wrath"

Everything was cold. Very cold. But the blood on his hands boiled like lava against his icy skin.

 

He hadn’t meant for this to happen; then again, he never did. But somehow, every careful measure he took, everything he tried to hold back - it always, without fail, came back to wrench everything he had worked for from his tired hands.

 

Jay... he wasn’t human. He had never been. He killed his mother at birth. His father ran in fear from him. He was raised by the roughest wolves in the furthest reaches of the broken city. People never looked at him for more than a second, fearing they’d freeze in his gaze.

 

His friends didn’t stick around long either. Not after what happened to Toby.

 

Jay tried to care for her. He tried to keep her warm in his frozen grasp. He tried to unthaw his heart with Toby’s hot temper. But it was taken from him, just like everything else.

 

So when the boys ran into the house, Toby’s anguish-filled screams echoing in their ears, bile left stomachs and tears poured from eyes as her broken body began to frost over. Jay’s hands slipped over the gashes, the crystalline claws on his hands only tearing Toby further apart.

 

“I didn’t mean it! I didn’t mean it! Toby, please! Wake up, please!”

 

Icicles formed on the ceiling - the weight making the supports cry out.

 

Frost spread from Jay’s hunched form, rapidly crawling towards the boys.

 

Thunderous footfalls echoed through the silent manor as they escaped.

 

The manor howled as it fell behind them.

  


They never found Jay’s body. Or Toby’s.

 

The Frost had taken both of them - it’s cold mentality full of regret and wrath. 

**Author's Note:**

> that's Whump, baby!


End file.
